


Le Cluedo

by Tristana702



Series: 221B Baker Street [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Cluedo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristana702/pseuds/Tristana702
Summary: Pas de crime depuis plusieurs jours à Londres, on pourrait croire que cela serait une bénédiction pour ses habitants mais il s'agit du contraire, personne ne désire plus qu'un meurtre est lieu que les habitants de Baker Street, Scotland Yard et le Gouvernement Britannique





	Le Cluedo

**Author's Note:**

> Pas de titre de musique cette fois-ci mais un thème qui revient souvent dans les écrits sur Sherlock : Le Cluedo ! (j’adore ce jeu d’ailleurs, je perds tout le temps contre ma meilleure amie mais je le trouve génial ! )
> 
> Bonne lecture!

La ville de Londres était dans un de ses jours calmes. Pas de meurtres, ou de crimes, tous les voleurs ou autres gradins semblaient être partis en vacances. On aurait pu croire que ce calme serait bénéfique à la ville et à ses occupants mais en réalité, c’était tout le contraire.

L’inspecteur Greg Lestrade n’avait jamais autant souhaité un crime, Molly Hooper se retrouvait à cours de cadavre à fournir, le régime de Mycroft Holmes n’était en rien à l’origine de sa perte de poids, Mrs Hudson s’était exilée chez sa sœur et John Watson…

Et bien, vous pensez que Sherlock est invivable quand il est sur une enquête ? Attendez de le voir quand il n’a pas eu d’enquête pendant plus d’un mois !

Alors, John a essayé d’instruire Sherlock à l’art des jeux de société. Ce qui a eu pour résultat de multiplier par mille le désir de meurtre qu’il ressentait déjà.

En effet, il existe un jeu, un jeu que John ne veut plus jamais entendre de sa vie : le Cluedo.

Il avait pensé (à tord) que ce jeu conviendrait à l’esprit de Sherlock mais il s’était aperçu que c’était tout le contraire.

Alors si quelqu’un ose prononcer le mot « Cluedo » devant John, vous pouvez être sûr que sous la menace de l’arme de John, il va rapidement se barrer.


End file.
